Birth Of A Silent Warrior
by Drizzy Montgomery
Summary: Silent is my main objective. Never speak, never be seen. I only work in the dark and protect the innocent ones from danger. I will never let feelings enter my heart. Silence is what made me. I am the Silent Warrior. Contains bad words, sex, and death Genre: Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery


Chapter one: A stupid decision makes a stupid mistake.

It was a quiet still night in the town of Greensville. I was on my way home from one of my many outings that I tend to do by myself. On my way home, I decided to go and purchase some food for my dog and myself. I notice an old couple that was truly in love on to my way to the store. I notice it in the way they were holding each other and looking into each other eyes. I simply smiled at the two and continued my walk to the store. I looked at my watch to check the time.

"Oh no the store is about to close soon! It's almost 9:00!" I thought.

I began to kick it in to high gear and run quickly down the street. I turn the corner and check my watch again.

"8:49. I need to really gun it and I only have a few more blocks to go! Alright, legs don't fail me now!"

I pulled up my pants, because I was sagging earlier, and ran down a few alley ways just to cut some time. I notice the store coming in to view.

"Thank goodness I made it in time and only with eight minutes to spare."

I walked in to the store and was greeted by the cashier. I smiled and waved. I grabbed one of the shopping carts. I walked to the back of the store and I turn down one of the aisles and notice there was a sale going on.

**Two for one sale going on! Buy now!**

"Alright, maybe I can get more of my favorite pizza!"

I grabbed the grocery list out of my pocket and looked over it.

**Grocery List**

Eggs

Water

Dog food

Ramen noodles

Cereal

Milk

Toilet paper

Paper towels

Dish washing liquid

"Ok let's get all the important stuff first and then see if I got enough to get my pizza! Ok, first on the list are eggs."

I walk down a few aisles and found the dairy products. I look around for a bit and found that there was only one carton of eggs left. I notice that a woman staring at the same pair of eggs as me. We both looked each other in the eyes and back at the eggs. Then she quickly rushed for the eggs. I reacted and rush to the eggs. We both grab the eggs and began to play a game of tug of war with them.

"I had them first!" she yelled

"Nu uh! I had them first!" I yelled back.

"But I'm a grown woman and don't the bible say respect thy elders."

"No it doesn't, it says respect thy mother and thy father but, guess what lady I don't believe in that shit!"

She gasped. "Well I never."

She releases the eggs and turns around with her nose in the air and walks off with me raising the eggs in the air in victory. I put the eggs in the cart and walked off to grab the rest of the things on my list.

_*Ring Ring*_

I grab my phone and check to see who was calling.

"Hey it's her!" I said with a smile.

The_ Her _that I mean was Samantha, a woman who I meet during a meet and greet at a poetry club one night. We became very acquainted with each other and chose to meet each once every other week or, whenever we are free. I like her but, she was always going with an abusive man and only seen me as a sex toy and I didn't want to be that. I answer the phone.

"Hey Samantha! How it's going?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine." She said with a sad tone.

"You don't sound like you are doing fine. Did rick hit you again?"

Rick was her abusive boyfriend who would constantly hit on her if something was not done right or, if something did not go his way. I never the guy but, only put up with him for Samantha sake.

"It's only a love tap."

"A LOVE TAP!"

My yelling cause everyone to look at me.

"Oops sorry."

They went on about their business and said a few things under their breath but, I didn't really care and I continue to talk Samantha.

"A love tap. That is not a love tap but, abuse. Don't you think that you should get away from stuff like that? You are better than this."

"I know but, I love him and I know he loves me."

"You who you sound like? My mother and you know what happen to her. She died because she thought he loved her but, only loved her money."

"Maybe your right. Alright, I'll pack my clothes and come over your house when I'm done."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get there."

"Alright,bye and thanks again."

"No problem. Bye."

I hang up my phone and put it back in my pocket. An intercom comes on and I heard a voice talk over it. It sounded like a man that has just been promoted.

"Four minutes till Walgreens close. I repeat four minutes till Walgreens close. Thank you for shopping at Walgreens. Have a great day!"

I run and grab the rest of the things I needed and paid the cashier. I walked down a few blocks and made sure not to run into anybody who was going to rob me and that tend to happen a lot at night. I cross the street, cut down an alleyway, cross through a playground, and finally made it to my house. It was a stone house with a rose garden that surrounded the pond. The pond had one lily pad and a frog that was on it and it was looking directly at me. There was also a stone that was planted in the ground with my mother name and my grandmother name on it. I walked over to it. It said, "_Rose Williams beloved grandmother. Sandra Williams greatest mother."_

"Hey ma. Hey grandma I'm home. I hope that frog didn't bother you at all." I said smiling.

I walked up to the red door that I put in for my mother and heard my dog scratching the door, barking for me to come inside. I put the key in the door and was instantly tackle by my dog. She jumps on me causing the groceries that were in my hands to fall to the ground. She begins to lick my face.

"Stop Claudia. Down girl down." I said laughing.

She hops off me and begins to smell me. I pick up the groceries and put them in the kitchen. I turn to her.

"I got something for you girl. Something that you will like."

She begins to wag her tail fiercely and jumps up and down. I pull the bag of begging strips from the bag and open them pulling out the treats.

"Alright, girl it's time for you treat. Ready? Now, sit."

She sat.

"Lay down."

She laid down.

"Roll over."

She rolled over.

"Speak."

*Bark*

"Now for the grand finale. Flip."

She did a back flip and land on the tile floor.

"Good girl." I said. I gave her treat and put up the groceries.

_***Knock Knock***_

"_That must be Samantha._ Come in."

"You know you shouldn't leave your doors open like that. Someone might rob you."

I turn and see Samantha at entrance of the kitchen with her hand bag in her right hand and her suit case in her left. I wash my hands, dried them off, and walked over to grab the bag from her hand.

"Hey Sam how are you? Did you get all your stuff from your apartment?" I said placing the suit case on the ground in the front room.

"Yeah I did. Say can I use your bathroom? I rush out the house so quickly that I forgot to do that."

"Sure you know where it is. While you do that I will make some snacks for us."

She was off and then I heard her yelling from down the hall.

"If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower."

"It's fine with me just make sure to clean up your mess when you are done."

She walks into the living room and grabs some clothes and walks back to the bathroom. I walk back to the kitchen to get snacks ready. I pull out a kettle and turn on the stove. I pour two cups of water and added a few tea bags. I then pull out two cups and a bowl of strawberries because they were her favorite. I put clean water and dog food in Claudia's bowls. I walk upstairs and walk into my other bathroom that was on the second floor in my room. I took a shower. I then go to my dresser and pull out a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, underwear, socks, a tank top, my favorite pair of blue adidas. I walk down stair and notice that Samantha just walk out the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of pajamas that had stars on them, a pair of black socks, a pair of sandals, and a white tank top.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Now why would you ask a girl that silly?"

"You know I'm just joking."

She notices the bowl of strawberries and walks over to eat a few.

"Strawberries my favorite." She took a seat and ate a few. She kicks off her sandals and hums a tone with a smile on her face.

"Ah, you always know how to treat me right. Say, why didn't I just go for you?"

"Because you only wanted me for sex and money and you know I wanted more than that."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's fine but, I still remember the first time we had sex."

"Mmm… so do I." she said biting her index finger. "You sure do know how to please."

I grin showing of my left dimple and white smile.

"And that smile. Woo! You better stop because you making me wet." She said looking up and down at me.

I laughed. I heard the kettle go off.

"Look like tea is done do you want a cup?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

I walk to the stove and grab a mitten. I grab the kettle, pour two cups of tea, put some ice in them, pour some sugar, and place them on the table in the dining room.

The dining room was completely made of cherry oak. It had a large dining table with enough chairs to seat about 8 people. An cabinet with expensive china in them, a grandfather clock, and a couple of pictures. We took a seat and sipped our tea. We converse over old times and how we use to act during high school. I told about the one time I slipped and fall at work.

"Now that was funny I can't believe you co-worker would pee on himself and you slip and fell in it."

"Ha ha, yeah that was a very crazy day. I can't believe that he would still come back to work like nothing happen. After that they started to call him mr. pee-body."

"Yea." She said. She yawn and stretch. I'm tired I guess it's time for this girl to go to sleep."

"You can sleep in my room."

"Awe I couldn't I don't want to intrude on you."

"It's fine I'll just sleep on the couch."

"If you insist I will. Thank you."

I clean up our mess and walk to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I dry up the dishes and put them away. I walk to the living room. I hear samantha talking in the dining room. I walk to the door way and hide on the side of the wall to see what she was saying.

"I'm not coming home."

_*silence*_

"Because I'm not going to keep going thru this."

_*silence*_

"I love you but love shouldn't hurt."

_*silence*_

" Yes. I love you to."

_*silence*_

"I'm at my friend house."

_*silence*_

"Alright, I will get my stuff together."

_*silence*_

"I love you to."

I walk into the dining room utterly disappointed with her decision.

"So, you are going to go back to him even though, I warn you about him!"

"But, he promises not to hit me no more and he even ask me to marry him."

"You said yes to that bitch nigga! What the fuck were you thinking! Don't you think that he will start to do it again when you are married?"

She stood there and said nothing. She only looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"What if he does this to your kids? Are going to just sit there and let him hit them while you stand there and watch?"

She heard enough and began to yell back at me.

"He won't do that he changed and he is nothing like the guy that killed your mother!"

"He is everything like how that bitch was and I'm not going to let you go back to that bitch."

_*Beep Beep*_

"Speak of the devil."

She grabbed her luggage and hand bag and walked out the front door. I ran after her and tried to stop her. Rick and a few of his guy friends jumped out the car and block me from her.

"What you think you doing with my girl?" he asked.

"I'm keeping her away from a guy like you." I said with pure hatred in my voice.

"Oh yea and what type of guy am I?" he asked.

"A piece of shit." I growled.

They laughed and looked back at me.

"And what type of guy are you? A momma's boy who lives by himself, while he try to go after another man's girl? At least for me my mother is still alive!" He said getting closer to my face. His breath smelled like smoke so, I know that he has been smoking weed on the way here.

"Now, I will advise you to go back inside before things get a little messy." He said as one of his boys lifted up his shirt showing a 9mm. I simply just laughed.

"You think I am supposed to be afraid because you brought your boys and threaten to shoot me? No I don't think so. I was in the marines and seen more shit then your left nut would had done with your right hand. Now, like I said before I'm not letting her go with a piece of shit like you." I said walking closer to him.

His boys surround me. I look around and look back at rick.

"Rick don't do this." Said Samantha.

"Get in the car and roll up the window." He said looking at her and pointing to the car.

"Rick plea-"

"I said get in the car Samantha!" he said cutting her off.

She got in the car and rolled up the windows and looks at the group. Rick turns around and look right back at me. I simply smile in his face again.

"So who is going to make the first move." I said. No one move an inch.

"Alright, I guess I will. Claudia!" I said. Claudia came running out the front door and began attack the thug that was behind me. I tackle rick to the ground and begin to punch him in the face. One of rick goons comes over and pushes me of him and begins to punch me in the chest but, I cover myself up and kick him off of me. I pick the guy up and slam him to the ground with enough force to knock him out. I begin to hear Samantha scream "watch out". I turn to see what she means. I see once of the thugs reach in the back of their pants and grab a 9mm.

*Bang*

He shoots my dog, which was biting one of ricks goons leaving him in a pool of own blood, falling to the group with a thud.

_*Thud*_

"Claudia! No!" I screamed. I rush over to my dog and begin to shake her to see if she would respond but, there was nothing not even a twitch. I turn around and try to tackle the guy who shot the gun.

*Bang*

I suddenly stop and felt the bullet go in to my chest. I look down and notice a hole with blood leaking quickly out of the wound. I began to lose sight and felt to the ground.

*Thud*

"James no!" was the only thing I heard. I try to keep my eyes up and felt a hand grab mine. I look up and notice that it was Samantha with tears in her eyes. Some of her tears fell on my face.

"I… told you… that he was a bad guy." I said breathing heavily.

"James please don't speak so much." She said.

"It's… already… too late."

"No it's not we can get you to the hospital."

"No… just grab my ipod… and the headphones… and put them in my ear… quickly!"

She rushes off and I simply look up to the stars in the sky waiting for her. She comes back and put the headphones in my ear.

"Now carry me… to the stones."

"Alright."

She waves for the guys to come over. I felt myself rise from the ground and look over to rick and the goons that were still up. Rick had a look of remorse and anger while the other ones had tears in their eyes. I guess there intention was not try and kill me. I felt my body touch the wet surface and I slowly placed my hand on the stone with my mother and grandmother name on it.

"Turn it… to my… favorite song… and bring Claudia to me."

She grabs the ipod and plays the song Please Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown. The others left to grab my dog. I felt her fur touch my skin as they place her near me. I place my hand on her and began to rub her stomach. I knew I only had a little bit time left before I died and I want to sing with Samantha before I died like old times.

"Sing with me… samantha."

She nodded her head and grabs the earphone out of one of my ears. Tears began to fill my eyes as I slowly began to sing with her.

_I don't wanna go there…  
We should never go there…  
Why you wanna go there…  
I guess I gotta go there…__  
__  
You're hearing rumors about me  
__And you can't stomach the thought__  
__Of someone touching my body__  
__When you so close to my heart__  
I won't deny what they saying  
Because most of it is true  
But it was all before I fell for you  
So please babe…_

_So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you__  
__Cause it could get ugly__  
__Before it gets beautiful__  
__Please don't judge me__  
__And I won't judge you__  
__And if you love me__  
__Then let it be beautiful__  
__Let it be beautifu-u-ul , let it be beautiful…__  
__Let it be beautifu-u-ul , let it be beautiful__…_

My eyes slowly began to close and I couldn't hear the music anymore. I lost feeling in my hands and my heart beat began to slowly come to a halt. The thing I hear was "James" before I fell to the hands of death.


End file.
